Beguile!
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Caraway's going too far.Squall has to deal with a camera following his every move. Quitis has even gotten into the deal with a side dish of minor kidnapping. Haitus
1. Daddys little girl

Disclaimer: For those not familiar with my work, IOOMOC stands for I Only Own My Own Creations, pertaining that only my own original ideas are mine, and everything else belongs to somone else. I am in no way claiming them as my own. Course, I'm not getting paid for this in any way either, so what would it matter in terms of royalties?

Nanakiyoda: Alright, I've been wanting to do a Final Fantasy Eight Fanfic for a while, but I was lacking in subject and idea. Then I thought about how I have my handy little video camera on me sometimes and how I'm always video taping me and my friends. Then it dawned that I should go on that. A fairly simple idea right? Besides, I need some time out from my own camera and movie I making for just me and my friends or I'll eventually just get so tired of it I'll quit. So here goes with this idea anyways, let me know how I'm doing on it by review, whether it sucks or not.

Galbadia-After Events of FF8-Rinoa

I had returned home. I wasn't so sure about meeting up with the General, having left on bad terms, but he had requested to see me again. The front gate guard was showing me into the mansion. Once I had stepped inside, I was escorted to the very same room the General had tried to lock me in, back when Edea was under Ultimacia's control. I walked to the desk, and sat in the chair behind it. _So Quistis, Selphie and Zell had to escape out of here? I've known about the statue, but...the walk through the sewers and all those monsters was always too much of a pain. _I reached my hand up to my necklace, which contained two rings now, one more that it had the last time I had been here. _Squall's ring. Squall and Irvine were at the carosel tower while Quitis, Selphie and Zell were locked in here. I put their mission to assassinate Edea in danger. All over me and the General's quarrel. I just wanted to help them, that's all._ Glancing up, I saw the general walk into the room, as always, in his military attire.

"Rinoa." He said, then stopped, as if wanting to say more but not knowing where to start.

"General." I acknowledged. He nodded and sighed.

"I've heard, many...events...have happened. I have heard for most of them to be true." He said. I nodded.

"Much has happened." I said.

"Rinoa...I've heard that you are a sorceress now. Is that true?" He asked. I looked into my father's eyes. THe last soceress he knew, he had tried to lead the assassination on.

"Yes." I replied. _I don't mean to sound so cold...it's just...so much fighting between us...it's hard not to be cold._

"You have found a Knight too, haven't you?" He asked. I smiled. _So this is what this is about. My Knight. He's scared that Daddy's little girl going off with some Knight in shining armor. _

"A knight in training, yes." I answered, my index finger slipping on the Griever ring.

"How...How far has this...Knight...go-" General Caraway started, but I stood up and smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Relax old man. It's not like that. Squall and I are only merely just st-" I started but Caraway looked at me strangely.

"Squall? The SeeD Squall? The one young man who was the leader of the group assigned to assassinate Edea? The one whose been in the Headlines about some Futuristic sorceress? The crazy person who supposedly took you into outer space? That Squall!" Caraway asked, panicy and questionably. I couldn't have helped it even if I had tried. I started laughing. I fell to my knees, clutching my sides, and laughed. When I had calmed down enough, I stood back up and put my hands behind my back, struting a little bit around the room, debating whether to tell him about Squall or not.

"Yes General, that very same Squall." I answered after stopping in front of him.

"He's clearly out of his mind Rinoa!" Caraway protested.

"Maybe," I said, rocking back and forth on my hells and toes, "but, I trust him completely. He's saved my life countless times, and he makes me happy.". Caraway stood there and shook his head.

"Well I don't trust him. I want you to video tape him. I want to see what kind of a person he is." Caraway started. Again, I laughed.

"Video tape Squall? That's a good one!" I said. _Squall hates attention, much less constantly being watched for his performance._

"Fine, if he's difficult to catch on camera, I'll just do it myself!" Caraway said indefinately.

"What are you going to do? Follow him all day with a camera?" I asked, and let out another laugh.

"Rinoa, remark my words, I will find out just who exactly is this Squall." Caraway said. I nodded and smiled. _Go ahead and try. It took me awhile before he even began to open up to me._

"Good luck. Well, if that's all, I should probably get back to him. It was nice seeing you again General." I said, and left the room.

Galbadia Hotel-minutes later-Rinoa

After my walk to the hotel, I went straight into the room reserved for me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I stretched out my arms and yawned. Quitis walked into the room. _Squall had to do something with the Garden's situation, and the aftermath of things...he wouldn't allow me to just go alone. Not with as many people fearful of sorceresses. _I fell back unto my bed.

"How did it go?" Quitis asked, crossing the room and sitting on my bed beside me. I giggled and sat up.

"Well, Daddy wanted to know what me and Mr. Knight were doing, if you catch my drift." I said. Quitis smiled and chuckled.

"Oh? General Caraway wanted to know if you were um...doing the dirty deed with...Sq-hahaa!" She couldn't even finish before she fell back onto my bed herself. I smiled.

"Get this, Caraway wants to video tape Squall too." I said. Quitis calmed herself, and sat up, then looked me straight into the eye.

"Re...Re-re-really! Hahahaha!" She laughed out and stood up.

"Well, I would like to see that. Even if General Caraway could manage to find a way to video tape him, how long do you honestly think that Squall will put up with it?" Quitis asked.

"I'm not sure. I would like to see how for myself as well." I answered. Quitis sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting down and removing her shoes.

"Well, tomorrow we are going to head over to Timber. The Garden is there right now, trying to re-establish order within the city." Quitis said and set her whip on the nightstand. I laid back down on my bed.

"You know, Timber was one of the few places I expected to riot and revolt as soon as Ultimecia was finished off..." I muttered out. Memories of Zone and Watts floated into my head, of us three promising to liberate Timber together.

"Mmhmm..." Quitis mumbled, showing her loss of interest.

"Where is everyone stationed at anyways?" I asked.

"Selphie and Irvine, at Trabia Garden. Zell is with them." She muttered with a tone of finalization. She was ready to sleep. I clicked off my lamp and she clicked hers off too. I tried closing my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but being the insomniac I am I found it was going to be a fight. Finally, after much deliberation, I gave up and gently left my bed, walking towards the door, while Quitis's soft snores made the only noise in the room.

NISHED

Nanakiyoda: Well, that was a good start...I think? Let me know. After all, how am I suppose to know what pleases you? I only know what I want to write.


	2. Find her now!

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Right, so...I'm not much for talk tonight, feeling harshly guilty you know? So, here.

Streets of Galbadia-Midnight-Rinoa

The breeze from the sea was faint, but it could still be felt sweeping across the streets, rustling up the day's discarded newspapers. Caraway had offered a room in the mansion for Quitis and I to stay in, but I declined. The hotel was good enough, and after the many times of being locked up in there, I had enough mansion for a lifetime. The moon wasn't full anymore, not like the night of the second shooting star. A smirk threaten to overtake my features, but I bit my lip instead at my frustration with my lack of sleeping capabilities. _No one else has insomnia. Quitis just promptly falls asleep when she's not talking with me or Selphie, and Selphie could fall asleep standing up if she really wanted to. Irvine just goes into the bathroom for a bit, to primp his hair or something, then comes out and dozes off to sleep. Zell just plops down right then and there. Squall...he gets his headaches, and after staying up quite a bit, he finally snoozes off. He denies it, but he can really sleep deeply._ I was in the park by now. No one was here, except a couple who were sitting alone on a bench. I sat down under a tree and glanced up at the moon. _Zone and Watts. They probably are still on the white SeeD ship. _I looked down at the patch of dirt in front of me, and picked up a near-by stick, tracing aimlessly into the dirt. _Zell's more than likely already asleep by now. Selphie and Irvine...no worries with them. They might be asleep, and then again, they might not. They've gotten pretty close recently._ _Seifer..._he was in my thoughts, like an old boyfriend. One that I wasn't too infatuated with anymore, more than likely gotten over him, but I was still concerned for him as a friend. _He's with Martine, Fujin and Raijin at FH. Always close friends. The Posse. No worries there either. _I gently sighed. _So then Squall...I'm always worried about him, but...he can take care of himself. _My right hand reached up for the Griever ring. _Ultimecia used a GF named Griever. Not sure how the connection works with that, but..._My eyelids felt heavy from thought, and I slipped away into the slumber I desired.

Balamb Garden near Timber-Two A.M.-Squall

Pacing the room, my dorm, I couldn't sleep. _General Caraway wanted to see Rinoa. I allowed her to go, but only if Quitis went with her and reported on what is was about. It's two now, and no report! What if Caraway- _Cid walked into my room.

"Squall, what are you doing up still?" He asked. I stopped pacing and glanced up at him.

"I'm awaiting a report sir." I answered. Cid shook his head and chuckled. I dulled my gaze at him, showing complete lack of interest.

"Worried about her aren't you? Afraid she might find another Knight or she might get herself into trouble?" Cid asked. I glared at him.

"Sir, this is an important report on Galbadia's redevelopement, not a report on Rinoa's-" I started but Cid chuckled.

"Call it what you want. She's okay, I'm sure General Caraway is just missing his daughter and is worried, that's all. Now get some rest." Cid ordered. I stood there, mulling over my options.

"No thank you sir." I replied. Cid only chuckled again before leaving. I sighed and sat down, hand on my forehead. _It's not like it was a complete lie. I did allow Rinoa to go there under the circumstance that Quitis goes with her and Quitis was informed to also check out Galbadia's redevelopement._

Caraway Mansion in Galbadia-Nine A.M.-Quitis

"What do you mean she disappeared!" General Caraway yelled out. I stood there, my arms crossed.

"Just as I have just said. She was in the hotel when I fell asleep and when I awoke, she was missing. I would have thought that maybe she returned here for something." I told the older gentleman, who temper was now peaking. He paced across the room, hands wringleling behind his back.

"You were responsible for her!" He yelled out after much pacing. I sighed.

"Yes, I know. Squall is going to say that same thing." I muttered. The older man Stood stiff and turned towards me.

"Squall. She probably ran off to warn him about the cameras!" General Caraway exclaimed.

"Cameras sir?" I asked. He glanced towards the window.

"Just find her. I need to see what kind of a man this Squall is. Rinoa will warn him though, and that will ruin my plans for the cameras! Ms. Trepe! I need you to find her for me and keep her from him until I have the Squall right where I want him!" General Caraway begged.

"General Caraway, I'm a friend of bot-" I started but General Caraway grabbed my shoulders.

"Please, I'm willing to pay! Just for one month! I must make sure my daughters choice is the right one for her! I beg of you!" He pleaded. I sighed and looked to the side. _I'm a mercenary, not a kidnapper. Rinoa and Squall are my friends. Still...I can sympathize with General Caraway. He doesn't know what his daughter is up to constantly and she's been into much trouble and controversy...now she's off saying she's in love with some guy she's only recently met. I still like Squall too...so if she's not the right one for him and vice versa..._A smile creeped across my lips as I looked up. _Besides, a mercenary's job is the right job, the right price. Rinoa and Squall get their test, I'll get paid, and General Caraway will get some sleep knowing his daughter is safe finally._

"Five thousand Gil a day and we have a deal." I answered. _Five thousand Gil times thirty days...One hundred fifteen thousand Gil. Momma didn't raise no fool._

"Deal. Just find her before he does!" General Caraway stated, releasing my shoulders and sticking out his hand to shake my own.

Galbadia Park-Nine Sixteen A.M.-Rinoa

_Ouch...what the? _I awoke to the sun glaring in my face and my arm asleep. Looking around, I remembered that I had fallen asleep in the park. Standing up, I rubbed my arm to awaken it and stretched out. _I had better get back to the hotel. Quitis is going to kill me if she finds out that I've been out all night. Course, she probably already knows. _Dusting the dirt off of my clothes, I set out in a jog back to the hotel. I made it back and snuck back into the room. My bed was there, straightened up from lack of use. Quitis was not in her bed. _Probably looking for me. Maybe I'll send word that I'm back at the Hotel...after a nap._ Walking over to lay upon my bed, I saw Quitis's communicator. I picked it up and turn it on.

"Um...hello?" I said into it, pushing the black button down. I lifted it up and waited.

"...Rinoa...?" A voice crackled over. It sounded familiar, but the voice was groggy. I smirked.

"Squall! Good morning!" I said cheerfully. The sounds of objects crashing to the ground came over.

"Rinoa! Are you okay! Where's Quitis!" Squall's voice pleaded, highly unusual. I giggled.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure where Quitis is at the moment, I just woke up." I answered back. A sigh and the creaking of a chair.

"What of Caraway?" He asked.

"Nothing more than the average Father scared of the Boyfriend." I said. Silence.

"Is that all?" He asked after a while.

"Yes...tell me you weren't up all night just to hear that." I said. More silence and then a sigh.

"It seems so." He replied. I giggled.

"Well, then I'll leave you to your work...I know you aren't going to go to bed." I said.

"I am going to. Stay out of trouble Rinoa." Squall demanded.

"Trouble? Me? Aw...you don't think I'd actually get into trouble now would you?" I asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." He replied and clicked off his communicator. I turned Quitis's off and slid it into my pocket. _Just in case I need to get ahold of him. _The door opened then. I turned around and smiled, holding my arms behind my back, looking as innocent as possible.

"Don't try that on me. I've been far too worried." Quitis said. I chuckled and sat down on my bed.

"Right, well, before you ask, I was out walking all night, now if you'll let me-" I started, falling unto the bed.

"Oh no. You are not going to just sleep after what you did. Come on. We have to go to Dollet today to see if the reconstruction is finished." Quitis said, pulling the pillow out from underneath my head.

"Aw...but I need to!" I protested. I then sat up straight.

"That was faster than expected." Quitis remarked.

"I thought we were going to Timber today?" I questioned. Quitis straightened up.

"There's been a change in plans. We'll meet up with the garden next week." She said informatively. I narrowed my eyes at her, then sighed and hung my head.

"Aw...and I was kinda hoping I could sleep with Squall tonight against Daddy's wishes..." I said in a false defeated voice. Quitis chuckled.

"Yeah right!" We both shouted at the same time.

NISHED

Nanakiyoda: Okay, so there's chapter two. Obviously, this chapter's setting everything up. The next chapter will have the appearance of the cameras, and thus, the comedy. Some of the characters may be Ooc, but that's to be expected when it comes to any one else but the original writer creating these types of things. So review and tell me off on how bad this is turning out, lol (for all of my japanese friends, W!).


End file.
